Welcome to Forks
by Silver Elizabeth Stone
Summary: When a friend of Bella’s comes to visit,she is there to help Bella through her heartbreak, but her friend finds that she has enough drama of her own to deal with.Jacob is hopelessly in love with Bella, but her feelings for Edward haven't changed.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: In this story of romance I have inserted a new character into the story. I put this person there to not only cause drama in the Twilight world, but I am writing this story to tell a tale of would happen if a more troubled teen, than Bella, were to enter the story to reek havoc. **

**Story Summery Thing: **

This story is set during New Moon. Bella doesn't jump off the cliff and Jacob has more time to work his magic on Bella. He is hopelessly in love with her, but her feelings for Edward have not changed. Bella is a bad liar, but she is able to keep her love for him a secret from everyone including a desperate and depressed Edward that is watching her every move. Will someone find out?

Unknowingly to Bella the Cullen's home becomes occupied once again, but Jacob hasn't told her yet. What will Edward do when he sees Bella spending so much time with a young wolf?

What happens when a friend of Bella's comes to visit? She is there to help Bella through her heartbreak, but her friend comes to find that she has enough drama of her own to deal with. Who is this new person and how does she affect the lives of a heart broken Bella, depressed Edward, in love Jacob, confused Jasper, and the rest of the community?

Most importantly is she hiding something from everyone? Does she have a secret of her own like all of the members of the small town of Forks?

**Preface:**

Her name is Jayde; Jayde Saxton to be exact. Jayde lives with her father, just like Bella, but not because of a divorce. Her mother Jessica Saxton was arrested for drug and alcohol abuse. No one not even the people inside the Saxton family knew exactly why some one called the police on Jessica resulting in her arrest; the Saxton's knew only of her use of drugs. They were ashamed that Jessica's behavior would make her such a bad person and didn't want to be associated with such a bad influence. Jayde knew the whole story of why she was put away. She was the little child that called into the police that early Christmas morning to take her mother away. She was also the only one who knew the abusive side of her mother, but child abuse was never one of the charges. Why does know one know the truth? Simple, she would never tell any one besides; know one speaks of her mother any more.

Her father Chris Saxton was Indian, but her mother was English. Before moving to sunny Arizona Jayde lived in an Indian reservation with her dad. (Her mom was arrested when she was seven.) She never fit in to the reservation because of her mother. Her mother was the reason she looked different. Jayde was pale, more so than any of the other people, and no one let her forget that she was different. So her dad decided that it was time to move. When she moved away from the reservation she was not accustomed to the ways of the Arizonians, but with the help of a new friend Bella Swan she quickly caught on. Jayde had always been a quiet girl back home, but her new environment changed that.

Chris and Bella's father Charlie had gotten close in their time together during his visits to Bella. She was able to spend a lot more time alone because of this friendship and she couldn't help but explore her new habitat as well as the people in it.

On one adventure Jayde had come across the neighborhood bully, he was harassing and hurting another boy. She had only seen this kind of violence once before, even though it was not as bad as when she had experienced it herself, it made her angry. She felt the need to defend this little boy, so she did. The bully did not know what was coming to him, and neither did Jayde. She never knew that she was as strong as she was, even as a ten year old. Bella saw everything that happened and thought of Jayde as a hero, as her hero.

Jayde soon began to find out that Bella and she is a pair that attracted a lot of trouble. Jayde was Bella's protector throughout the years and made sure that nothing would happen to her, but that all changed when Bella moved. Until that point, for five years, Bella and Jayde had been best friends. (Jayde was fifteen when Bella left.)

Bella had promised that she would keep in contact, but she didn't keep to her promise as Jayde had hoped. Sure Bella e-mailed, but she hadn't really spoken to Bella since she left, and now she was moving again. A new place for Jayde to have to adapt to; she was not exactly thrilled about that change.

Jayde changed her appearance a lot. She used to be the little kid that wore nothing, but pink. Not any more, now she wore more edgy cloths. She would wear skinny jeans and tight tops, skirts and boots, or even saggy jeans and a printed tee-shirt; she was no longer afraid or intimidated by the looks that she got from guys. She wore her favorite colors most often; red, silver, black, and jade of course. She also always wore one of her trademark items at all times. She either wore her grandmother's (on her father's side) wedding ring, her favorite jasper stone necklace, or her leather bracelet with a wolf charm on it. Sometimes she wore them all at once, but that wasn't often.

A lot or other things have changed with Jayde since she and Bella had been together last. Jayde was now a cop in training; she has skipped a few grades and was now in the same grade as Bella, also she had explored the world of art and found it to be the most amazing place ever. She never wanted anything more than to be able to do the two things in the world that made her happiest, and she was convinced that nothing or no one would change that. She wanted to be able to defend the weak as well as create beautiful master pieces that others could enjoy.

No one could stop her from doing what she wanted not even her boyfriend Jamie. When she was in front of her sketch pad, her canvas, or even behind her camera she was not to be disturbed. She loved Jamie, but she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her dreams.

When she was with Jamie, she felt whole, like her other half had been found in Jamie. They loved each other, but he didn't like the fact that she was leaving. He opted for her to live with him and his parents, but Jayde's dad wouldn't let her. She secretly didn't want to stay with her boyfriend, but she would never let him know that. She liked to be alone, and Chris, (She had gotten in the habit of calling her dad by his first name from Bella,) didn't bother her with constant conversation like Jamie's welcoming parents. She didn't want to stay with him, but she still didn't want to leave. The only good thing about leaving was that she was going to be moving to the same place as Bella. She wondered if her friendship would be the same as it had been when they had been together all those months ago.

She was exited to see Bella again, but she was also afraid that their friendship wouldn't be the same. She wanted to believe that it would, but she knew she couldn't hide her new self from Bella. Would she accept her differences?

…

**Goodbyes and Hellos:**

Jayde's POV

"I'm going to miss you, baby girl" my loving boyfriend hugged me tightly as he said his goodbyes. He was really the only one I would want to say good bye to here.

"I love you Jamie, don't get a mullet while I'm gone, because I will come back and kick your ass." I laughed, he was being so serious, it wasn't like this was going to be the last time we would see each other.

"Ha, ha; I love you too, doll." He had so many nicknames for me I couldn't keep track of all of them.

"Be good, seriously, I don't want to hear that my boyfriend is on the run for killing someone while I'm not here to drive your get away car." I have to admit I am worried about him. I don't think he would really kill any one, but his parents have been bugging him lately, I hope he wont get in any trouble. We were a pair that did in fact get in trouble together, not big things, but we still did, and I don't want him doing bad things with out his partner in crime. Funny I am his partner in crime, yet I want to be a police officer, a person that eliminates crime; ironic.

"I won't kill any one except maybe my parents, they are so annoying sometimes." _"Ha; I was right." _He spoke in hushed tones still holding me close enough for Eskimo kisses, Chris was getting impatient.

"I need to go, babe." I said reluctantly. I tried to free myself, but he wouldn't let me go. I could see the determination in his eyes, and I knew what he wanted.

He stared in to my green eyes and pulled me as tight as he could without hurting me. He spoke to me, still in a soft whisper. "I love you; damn it and I won't let you go, never. Now that you're moving I know that, that has to be in the figurative sense, but I am going to make this work with us. You are the love of my life and I want you, forever you hear?" The truth of his words hit me like a metal baseball bat to the head. Wow he really loves me.

I gave him an Eskimo kiss. "I love you too," I spoke as quietly as he did as I leaned in for our last kiss. Normally PDA was something that I shied away from, at least while Chris was around, but I don't care right now. I quick turned to Chris and he went in the car not looking my way, Jamie's parents did the same, they all knew what we had to do.

"I love you" he spoke into my lips when his finally closed the distance between us. I kissed him earnestly. We went farther in this kiss than ever before, but it was over before I knew it, and he was starting to pull away. He kept one arm around me as he escorted me to the driver's side of Chris's truck. He opened the door for me and said his goodbyes to Chris. He looked at me one last time, shut the door, but I opened the window.

"Be safe" I said and I grabbed his shirt pulling him in for one last quick kiss. I closed the window and began my journey. Forks here I come.

**I hope you liked this one! I am at a little bit of a road block with my other story, so I am writing this one in the mean time. Comment me!**

**Love,**

**Silver **


	2. What Changed You?

**Recap: **

"**Be safe" I said and I gave him one last quick kiss. I closed the window and began my journey. Forks here I come.**

**Chapter one:**

The plane ride was anything but interesting; I put in my MP3 player and listened to the soothing sounds of Lady Gaga singing one of my favorite songs, No Floods the whole way. When we got to Forks it started raining that was when I decided to finally call Bella and tell her I am moving here, hopefully for good.

"Hello?" Charlie answered confused to who it may be on the phone.

"Charlie its Jayde is Bella home?"

"Um yes she is ill go get her." Charlie sounded sad when he spoke of her. "Bella, phone for you." I could hear him yell up to her.

"Hello?" she sounded like she had been crying. What happened to her while I was gone?

"Bella, Hon, are you okay?" She must have heard the worried tone in my voice because she cleared her throat.

"Who is this?" She couldn't recognize me?

"Bella, its Jayde. What's wrong?" she wasn't answering my questions. That was a bad sign.

"Jayde," she perked up a little, "I haven't talked to you in such a long time I didn't recognize you. What's up?" _"Duh she didn't recognize me."_ I shook my head.

"Bella, should I be asking you that question?"

"No I'm fine, so what's up?" She was still avoiding the questions. I would get it out of her eventually.

"Well I'm moving Bella, for one." I should make her guess. Ha.

"You're moving away from Phoenix? Are you going back to Milwaukee?" _"Why would I move back there she knows that I would only go back there if I was forced, and no one would force me to go back there. Something must really be wrong"_

"Um no, guess again."

"You know I'm no good at these games Jayde tell me." She sounded a little better, but I could tell it took a lot of effort to make it that way.

"I'll give you a hint it rhymes with dorks."

"You're moving to Forks?! Really, when are you coming out?" She was genuinely exited now, I am glad I could make her happy. By now my Chris had started driving away from our new house and was heading some where different. I tapped him on the shoulder and he mouthed _"Bella's house."_ sweet.

"I'm not going to tell you." I love teasing her like this.

"Come on, please." I laughed, she sounded desperate. We pulled up to a small house and my dad instructed me to go up to the door. It was a small house, but it was nice. I walked up.

"Sorry, Bells, I don't think I can." I rang the door bell, and Charlie opened the door I signaled him to be quiet. He nodded and pointed to the kitchen where I could see Bella impatiently twitching.

"You're killing me Jayde." She wined, and I tried to keep quiet while I sneaked into the kitchen. I got behind her, "Jayde, you still there?" and poked her side. She screamed and turned around. "JAYDE!"

"Hey girl," I hugged her, and she squeezed me with as much force as she could, maybe things could be the same between us.

"Oh my god, how long have you been here?" She was still screaming.

"Bella, do my ears a favor and lower the decibel level a little, ouch." I pretended to wince in pain. "I just got here, like a few minuets ago."

"This is so great, let me tell you that you have the perfect timing, I was just about to go insane."

"Does that mean you will tell me why you're so glum?" I was starting to get worried about her. She looked different, and not a good different.

"Yeah, come on let's go up stares." I could hear Chris and Charlie talking and catching up in what I guessed was the living room. The rain slowed to a drizzle.

"Okay," I said once we were both sitting on separate ends of her twin bed, "spill, what is going on with you?"

"The truth?" She sounded very wary.

"Yes." I spoke firmly grabbing her hands for support and she started balling. _"What happened to her?"_ "Bella, Bella, calm down, tell me what's wrong?" _"She spilled alright."_

"Well, I met a guy…" she trailed off; I shook my head, she would be crying over guy trouble.

"Bella, tell me."

"Well I thought he loved me, but he left, and, and" she broke off sobbing again. I cradled her to me. She could tell me the rest later. Just thinking of what kind of guy would leave her like this made me want to kick his ass.

"Shh, Bella, love; everything will be okay." She sobbed more I didn't understand why she would be like this, over a boy. "Guy's are dumb, and this guy must be a real ass whole if he left you. You are the most amazing girl I have met." I was getting madder at this jerk." I heard the door ring, but I kept comforting Bella. I could hear what they were saying.

"Hello, Jacob, this is my friend Chris Saxton, he just moved here. His daughter Jayde, and Bella have been friends for quite some time."

"Nice to meet you; Charlie, how is she?"

"I don't know; she and Jayde are upstairs now if you want to go up." Was this the boy she was crying over, if it was, I would kill him. He walked the upstairs and headed toward Bella's room.

"Bella, Shh" I sat her up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face like a river, at least she had stopped sobbing. "Now tell me where this guy is and I will kick him so hard he won't be able to have kids anymore." I spoke loud enough so that I was sure that this 'Jacob' character could hear.

"No, no please don't its fine" she said in a weak voice. Jacob walked into the room, but I was focusing on Bella.

"Bells honey, what's wrong." He said going over to her side and hugging her. I glared at him and Bella saw, she shook her head.

"No, Jayde, this isn't him. This is Jake; he has been helping me through this." I nodded. "Ill be right back." She said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offered."

"No, I'm just going to the bathroom." After she left I faced Jacob, and him offered my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jayde Saxton. I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances" He took my hand and shook it.

"Jacob Black, do you know what is wrong with her this time?" 'This time' I guess this happens often. I could tell that he was concerned about her.

"I don't really know. She was telling me about how her boyfriend left and then she started crying." He nodded. "Care to tell me what is really going on?" he didn't seem willing to tell me, and I would rather hear it from Bella, but I was worried she wouldn't be able to handle telling me the whole story.

"Sure, she and her stupid boyfriend, Edward Cullen" he spit the name with hatred, and I could tell we already shared a dislike for this 'Edward'. He went on "they were in love supposedly, but then he left her and left me to pick up the pieces. At first she acted like nothing mattered, she was a robot; all she did was eat, drink, go to school and work, and then come home just to cry her self to sleep. Then she came over to my house one day and we stared hanging out. This is the closest to normal she has been since he left."

"Wow" some much has happened to her, I feel so bad for her. "You won't have to worry about her about taking care of her anymore I can take care of that." I meant it to sound nice, but he took it as an insult.

"Um, what do you mean, 'I won't have to worry about her about taking care of her anymore?' You think you can do a better job of taking care of her?" He obviously had a temper problem, but then again so do I.

"I have been her best friend for five years I think I can handle it just fine." I was keeping my voice down so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"Oh yeah, if you've been her best friend for so long, then why didn't you know anything? Why did you have to find out secondhand?" He was really pissing me off.

"Look it doesn't matter, we are both here to help her, and I could have found out from her, but it looks like it is painful for her to talk about. I don't want to see her sad, and neither does any one else so cool it." I didn't want to fight right now.

"Fine" he took my much needed advice and calmed down. Bella walked back into the room and sat next to me. I wasn't going to gloat, but I knew she trusted me more.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she looked from Jacobs face to mine, "both of you."

"Everything is going to be fine Bella, and you don't have to worry about anything I- we see you do. We are here for you. Now what can I do to make this better?" I said pulling her into my lap and putting my hands around her. Jacob was looking at us like he thought there was more going on with us than just being friends. _"If I were a lesbian I would defiantly wear the pants in the relationship."_ Bella blushed and just to make Jacob more uncomfortable I kissed Bella's cheek. "That's the Bella I know and love." I whispered into her neck.

"Jacob I swear I'm not a lesbian." I had to laugh at that. Jacob joined in after a second.

"You sure about that, babe." I reached over, pretending to kiss her lips, I got a centimeter away before Jacob coughed, and I pulled away. She quickly got out of my lap to look at me an incriminating look on her face. She went to sit in Jacob's lap instead. Ugh.

"Positive" she laughed at me I was pouting. Jacob laughed again.

"Wow the two of you really are closer than I thought." Jacob laughed and we gave into a truce. We both cared about Bella and neither of us wanted to hurt her already fragile self with our fighting.

"From the looks of it Bella has a new boyfriend now." He was cradling her so gently, like she was this precious bubble that needed to be cared for. I could admire him for his sweetness; Jacob wasn't as bad as I thought. Bella blushed, a deep red, again, but Jacob sighed. He wanted to be more than friends it was obvious, but clueless Bella had no idea. I would be nice and help him with this I decided.

"Jacob and I are just friends, Jayde." Bella stated, glaring at me.

"Sure you are 'just friends' now, but wait I see a major make-out session in both of your futures." I said laughing. He winked, Bella glared, and I snickered. They would make such a cute couple. "Don't be mad Bells, the two of you look cute together, I want to be your maid of honor for predicting this." This time both Jacob, even though it wasn't very noticeable with his dark skin being Indian myself I could tell he was, and Bella were blushing.

"Don't pick out your dress quite yet Jayde. I'm not getting married any time soon."

"You never said it wasn't going to be to Jake though" _"Huh, why had I called him Jake?"_ Both of their blushes deepened.

"Do I hear that Bella and Jake are together now?" Charlie interrupted us; he was giving Chris a tour of the Swan residence.

"No dad we're not." Bella practically yelled. Jacobs face fell. I mouthed sorry to him realizing that he had really been hoping that she would say yes.

"Sorry bud I must have heard wrong" he immediately left, I feel like he was used to her mood swings.

"Bella are you hungry, or thirsty?" I snick a look to Jake and he understood.

"Um, I'm a little thirsty why?"

"Ill get you something, what would you like?" she looked confused.

"A soda would be nice." She said

"Jacob would you show me where I could get a couple sodas?" he checked to see whether he would be able to leave without causing another one of Bella's mood swings. She was fine with is leaving, as well as clueless as to why he was leaving.

"Sure, Sure" he got up and we walked to the kitchen. "You don't want me to show you where the sodas are, do you?" He was smart.

"Nope, I want to help you get the girl." He was dumbfounded. I laughed. "Oh, come on you the way you look at her, you're in love, dude. Also I doubt she is far from liking you back." I said regulating my voice so that know one would hear me.

"I do not love her. Also you have got to be kidding me, why would you want to help me anyway?" he was in denial.

"It is obvious that you 'like' her Jake, and I'm helping you as payback for helping her when I wasn't. I want to ask you something though before I help you."

"And what would that be." He crossed his arms against his chest and for the first time I noticed how strong he was. Really that was the first time I ever really looked at him. He wasn't bad looking at all, he was the opposite, and I would even go as far as call him hot. _"I have a boyfriend. Snap out of it."_

"Where is Edward Cullen?" He didn't notice my lingering eyes.

"Like I know, why?"

"He deserves an ass kicking for hurting Bella this way."

"Huh, looks like we have something in common. We both hate that bl- jerk."

"Yeah…"


End file.
